


In your eyes I know I’m home

by Monluna_dreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: If Liam had to be honest, he bought a ring at the beginning of theirWhere We Are Tourand hid it in the safe place where noone could find it, especially Harry. Liam thought that he was being careful with the whole thing, but his boyfriend get him to think otherwise. Why? Well...Working titleI Get Down On My Knees For You





	In your eyes I know I’m home

It was hot summer evening and concert was going with plan so far. Harry planned this whole thing with fan proposing to his girlfriend during their concert and it went well. Maybe Harry was a little bit disappointed that boy didn't get on stage to do it, but in the end love won. Girl said 'Yes', everyone cheered for them and the couple is happy from what Liam and Harry heard.

It was during  _One Thing_. Harry got on one knee and reached with his hand for Liam. Harry was mimicking proposing to Liam and he didn't know what to think. So he smiled at his boyfriend and carried on with singing. But in his head he was a mess. Did Harry know about small black box and ring in it? Did he want to see how Liam would react to that that Harry knew about his plans? Or maybe that was Harry just being Harry? Add to that fan proposing at concert and here you go. _Yeah, that had to be it_ , Liam assured himself. After that night he didn't think about it anymore. That is until next time.

~~~

They were doing promo for their fourth album called _FOUR_  and Liam and Harry were scheduled to do it together. And they knew it was going to be fun. Banter between them is always interesting to watch no matter if you know that they're dating. The boys tell them often that they can't really fight because they would crack too soon. They have to say nice things to each other right away. So when Liam brought up sign at their concert that said that Harry needs to cut his hair Harry knew that he can’t  be mad at Liam. Then again Harry knows how much Liam loves his long hair. Besides, Liam proved it in the same interview, complimenting Harry.

They were playing another game during one of interviews, when Harry got on one knee again. But this time the question that made Liam freeze left his mouth. _'Will You marry me?’_ Sure, that wasn't all that he said. There were another words, in the end Harry was imitating Zayn proposing to Perrie, but still. The image of Harry on one knee, asking him to married him branded in his memory.

~~~

It's February now and Liam feels that's the time for him to put a ring on Harry's finger. The band is on _On The Road Again_  Tour and they are in Australia. The sun, the ocean, surfing. All of this things with his boyfriend by his side. Everything that Liam loves the most. The truth is Liam has known for a long time now that Harry is the one. Who is he kidding? From the start, when they met in the hallway of _X Factor_  building, Harry caught his eye and with time nothing changed. Curly, brown hair hid under beanie, cheshire cat smile and his green eyes. Lord, his eyes. He could look into them all the time. But back to the main topic.

It's 5 a.m. and Liam lies awake on their bed too much excited to sleep. He is spooning with Harry. He is a big spoon. His hands clasped with Harry's on his boyfriend's stomach and their fingers entwined. Liam nuzzles Harry's neck and breathes in the smell of his hair. People can talk what they want but for him his boyfriend's hair are marvelous. But this is not a revelation to anyone. There isn't one thing he doesn't like about Harry, he guesses. Harry loves to be a little spoon and Liam knows why. Harry told him once. He said that he loves to press his back to Liam's chest, feel Liam's knees under his own. Liam is not the one to complain. He loves to feel Harry with every part of his body.

Liam's thoughts are interrupted by his slowly waking up boyfriend. Liam feels Harry tightening his hold on his arms and pressing his back even closer to his chest. Liam burrows his head in Harry’s hair and Harry sighs quietly. They lay in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying the warm from their bodies. After a few minutes Harry turns in Liam’s arms and soft, still sleepy look on his face is too much for Liam.

Liam doesn't give Harry the chance to open his eyes and kisses him hard and fast. Harry whimpers a little surprised, tightening his hold on Liam but he’s kissing him back with as much force. Few moments later their kisses become slower and softer. Liam's sure that there's no better way to start the day than good morning make out session with Harry.

"Good morning," Liam breaks the kiss to whisper against Harry's mouth.

He can feel rather than see his boyfriend's smile. Liam can't help himself mirroring the action. He is ready to spend the rest of his life holding Harry in his arms.

"This is very nice and all but I have surprises for you so we have to get up," says Liam.

Harry slowly sits up and looks confused at Liam. His eyebrows knitting together.

"Surprises?" asks Harry, the traces of sleep in his voice still evident.

"Yeah, so come on. Shower first and then..." starts Liam slipping out of bed. He stops at the bathroom door and looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend still wrapped in sheets. "Nah, you will have to wait and see for yourself," he finishes winking at Harry.

In the bathroom he turns the water on and stands in front of the mirror. Smug look on his face. _OMG, Harry is stunned already_ , Liam giggles to himself. _And I'm just getting started_  .

Liam mentally pats himself on the back, drops his boxers on the floor and gets in the shower.

"Are you going to join me or not?" shouts Liam to Harry, his voice leaking humour.

The next thing he feels is body still warm from sleep pressing to his back. Long fingers trace patterns on his wet chest and stomach. Harry had to come in when water was already running so Liam didn't hear him. Liam catches Harry's hands and leans into his boyfriend. They stay like that for awhile, Liam's thumbs massaging Harry's palms, Harry's chin on Liam's shoulder, holding each other under spray of hot water.

After couple minutes Liam turns around in Harry's arms and pecks him on the lips and then reaches for shampoo and starts to wash younger boy's hair. His fingers are delicate moving through his boyfriend's hair. From time to time Liam tugs lightly, earning small moans to escape from Harry’s lips. Liam rinsed Harry's hair with soft and gentle fingers movements. Harry returned the action, running his hands over Liam’s body, lingering on Liam's heart shaped birthmark. Just because he knew that his boyfriend is very sensitive there. Holding hands, they helped each other out of the shower. Harry took the towel from Liam and began drying him. Meanwhile, Liam took care of Harry's hair. They went back to the room. They dressed while sharing light kisses.

~

First surprise that Liam organized for Harry was massage. He knew that his boyfriend has problems with his back after daily gym sessions with Mark and his activity on stage. So Liam decided on massage and seeing Harry's face when he saw the surprise he knew that that was a great decision. Happiness and relief evident on his face after massage were enough to dispel Liam's doubts.

Liam just finished his shower and stepped into his and Harry's SPA room wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips. Droplets of water are sliding down his body. He is looking for briefs to wear when the door opens and Harry comes in. He has dressing-gown on and looks relaxed. Something he hasn't been in awhile. That is until he sees Liam almost naked standing in the middle of the room. He was going to fish his briefs from their suitcase that lies on the bed when Harry came in the room.

"Liaaaaam, are you trying to kill me?" asks Harry. For some unknown to Liam reason Harry's cheeks went a little bit pink. _He is blushing_ , realizes Liam.

"Why? What are you talking about? What have I done? I didn't do anything," replies surprised Liam.

"Liam, Liam," Harry says shaking his head. "First you snog me breathless when I woke up, then you told me that you and I are spending all day together and that you have everything planned already. And you took me to SPA and don't even try to deny that it has nothing to do with my back, because I complained about it for weeks. And that massage, God Liam it was amazing." Harry nuzzles his nose in dressing-gown he's wearing and inhales deeply. The blissful smile on his lips. Liam only raises his eyebrow in response.

"Don't give me that face. I still prefer you massaging me," Harry winks at his smiling now boyfriend. "And now you're trying to kill me standing here only in a towel an..." Harry is interrupted by Liam.

"Maybe I have boxers on, underneath. Huh?"

"You don't have." Harry's face was expressing challenge.

"But I could," Liam mumbles under his breath but Harry hears it and chuckles.

"Yeah, you could. But I like this better," the younger boy replies walking to his blushing now boyfriend.

Harry stops just in front of Liam. He traces with his fingers Liam's skin just above a towel he's wearing and then slips them under making Liam shudder. Delighted with his boyfriend's reaction Harry moves his hands to hold Liam's hips and then squeezes. Liam hisses at the touch.

"Hazza..." Harry doesn't let him finish what he was going to say. He wraps his arms around Liam's neck and gentle kisses him on the lips.

"I love you," he rushes, his lips ghosting over older boy's mouth. Liam smiles his crinkly eyed smile. The one Harry loves the most. (And fans too. Harry would be lying if he said that he didn't look at masterposts made by some fans on Tumblr about his boyfriend's crinkly eyed smile. Well, and other stuff but that's for different time and place.)

"I love you too Harry," replies Liam. "So much."

Harry in response kisses Liam's collarbone and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck.

And Liam in that moment knows that this is it for him. That Harry is it for him for sure. He never doubted it but here, in that moment he's feeling so much love for his curly, green eyed boyfriend that he could drown in it. He is sure that Harry can feel his heartbeat, beating faster than usual. And the best thing is that he is certain that Harry feels the same towards him. He can see it every day in every little things Harry do for him. Like at breakfast, he gives Liam some of his fruits 'just because Liam' or when it becomes too much he turns off Liam's phone and tells all dumb jokes he can think about just to make him smile. And Liam loves him even more for that. He can see love and adoration in Harry's eyes, he hears sincerity in every 'I love you', he feels it with every touch. And in that moment Liam regrets one thing... that he doesn't have ring with him now. Because that would be perfect moment to get on one knee and ask this four words, words Liam is ready to ask Harry. But  he has the rest of the day to pop the question, so now he's just gonna enjoy being held in his boyfriend's arms. _Boyfriend... not for long now I hope_ , thought Liam with a smile on his face and arms wrapped tightly around Harry.

~

After a day full of surprises for Harry, kisses that no one can see, gentle touches and caresses, after a day when smile never left Harry's face, after all of this Liam is proud of himself. Proud and happy that Harry is happy and pleased with everything Liam has planned for him.

They walk into their hotel room and Liam immediately closes the door. He puts his hands on Harry's hips and guides them towards their bed. Smiles on their faces. Harry's knees touch the bed and Liam steadies him, gripping his hips tighter. He pecks quickly Harry's nose and nuzzles into his neck, slowly dragging his lips along his throat, up to his ear. Harry shivers in response and Liam can't contain his smile.

"I love you Harry," whispers Liam against Harry's ear. Before Harry can reply Liam kisses him, slowly and tenderly. He is trying to convey all his love for Harry through that kiss. When Liam feels that Harry went lax under his mouth and hands he digs his fingers under the hem of Harry's T-shirt and slowly, dragging his movements he pulls it up over Harry's head and throws it somewhere on the floor. This time when Liam's hands touch Harry's sides the younger boy whimpers against Liam's parted lips.

"I... Li... you al..." for a second time Liam doesn't let Harry to finish, kissing him hard this time. Liam's tongue thrusting into Harry's welcoming mouth. Liam doesn't want to talk. He wants to take care of Harry, makes him feel good. Their kiss becomes slower with every passing second till they just stand there panting into each other's mouths.

"No talking. I just wanna make you feel good. So let me Hazza," Liam says quietly staring into Harry's darkened green eyes. He waits for Harry's nod in assurance and squeezes his sides in reply. Small smile appears on his boyfriend's face and Liam squeezes him again. Then he moves his hands along Harry's torso loving the way his boyfriend squirms underneath him when his fingers tickle him.

Harry's sides are ones of Liam's favourite parts of his boyfriend's body. He loves to trace patterns there with his fingers and mouth. Mapping his ribs and abs with tongue. On stage when he feels the need to touch Harry or say him 'I love you' (not out loud), he does it that way. It's their secret code of communication. He would walk by Harry casually and suddenly digs his fingers into Harry's soft sides. Or Harry would talk to the fans bending forward through the railing and Liam would tickle him (and most times also scare him).

Liam's fingers move along Harry's abs leaving goosebumps on Harry's body. Harry shivers. Liam slowly lays Harry down on the bed. Harry scoops up to the centre of the bed to make more room for Liam. Liam just stands for a while in front of the bed and looks at Harry, really looks at him. The way his marvelous hair are spread on white pillows, cheeks are pink and his eyes are wide and darkened. Liam looks at the way Harry's chest quickly rises and falls, how he is breathing rapidly. His long legs are slightly parted like if he couldn't wait to have Liam between them. His arms are stretched out alongside his torso, hands clutching the sheets. His knuckles are white from the force of wanting to keep control over himself. Suddenly Harry lifts his head and their eyes meet.

"Li", is all that Harry says. His voice low and thick, and desperate.

Liam doesn't need anything else, he springs into action. He pulls his own T-shirt off and climbs on the bed. He leans above Harry, resting his weight on his elbows on both sides of Harry's head. Liam leans in and kisses him slowly but after few seconds Harry puts his hands on Liam's back and pulls him hard into himself. Liam goes without fight, kissing Harry hard and frantic. His hands are in Harry's hair, his fingers tugging at the curls from time to time, receiving moans from Harry, that get louder with every second they are kissing. Their tongues moves against one another, fighting for more. Harry whimpers really loud when Liam sucks on his tongue.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good babe," says Liam, licking Harry's bottom lip. "I love you so much," with that Liam kisses Harry again, this time keeping it gentle and slow. After a moment of just laying here and kissing Harry breathless Liam moves his mouth to Harry's jaw. He traces the shape of Harry's jaw with his tongue, licking and tasting him. Liam nips gently with his teeth and Harry moves his head to give him better access. Liam takes advantage of this and shifts his lips to Harry's throat, biting and sucking. Then he moves to Harry's swallows tattoos and licks their shape, smiling to himself when Harry writhes beneath him, his hands still clutching sheets. When Liam finally gets his mouth on Harry's right nipple, biting and then soothing the pain by licking Harry chokes out a moan, trying to arch his back. But it's impossible with the way Liam is pinning him to the bed with his hands on his sides.

"Li," that's all that Harry gets out.

"Hmmm," Liam replies and switches his mouth to his boyfriend's left nipple, giving it the same treatment as the right one.

"Liam," Harry tries once again.

"Shhh... Harry," Liam shushes him and licks his extra set of nipples.

"Oh god," is the only answer that Harry gives.

Liam then maneuvers himself on his knees between Harry's legs and dips down to kiss his stomach. He kisses a trail down Harry's s abdomen and stops just at the hem of his jeans. He sits on his knees and just looks at green-eyed boy, once again this evening. He will never get tired of this, of seeing Harry like this. Drops of sweat forming on his body, eyes dark and wild. Liam can see that Harry is painfully hard against his tight jeans. He traces bulge in Harry's pants with one finger and he can feel it throbbing, waiting to be released. At the touch even through material Harry almost screams.

"Liam... Oh god... please Li...," Harry turns into mumbling mess under Liam's hands and mouth.

"I got you," says Liam and makes eye contact with more and more impatient Harry.

"I love you Liam," whispers Harry and gets on his forearms to kiss his boyfriend. Liam meets him halfway and returns a kiss for a few seconds. Then he pecks Harry on the lips one more time and gets his hand on younger boy's jeans again. Harry drops on his back. Liam unbuttons Harry's jeans and isn't surprised to find out that his boyfriend doesn't have underwear on. Harry’s cock springs free and rests on his belly. Liam shakes his head and smiles to himself. He looks up and sees that Harry is watching him. Probably he was doing it all this time, curious of Liam's reaction on his nudity under jeans. They hold each other's gaze and Liam can tell that Harry fights a smile, dimples fighting to not appear. Liam doesn't wait any longer. He pinches simultaneously Harry's two nipples in return and then grabs his jeans and yanks them down Harry's legs. They land somewhere on the floor just like their T-shirts did before. Liam stands up then and takes off his joggers along with black boxers. His dick springs free, heavy and ready and Harry makes a noise of appreciation. Smiling smugly Liam climbs back on the bed. He kneels on the left side of Harry and grabs his hips. He bends down and breathes into Harry's ear.

"Turn over baby. On your hands and knees, please," whispers Liam and bites the shell of Harry's ear.

"Ahhh," Harry wants to thrusts his hips up but Liam has a firm grip on them. Harry nods frantically and with the help of Liam's hands on his hips turns around, on his hands and knees. Liam moves to knelt between Harry's legs. He slides his right hand down Harry's spine in quiet message that Harry understands, parting his legs further apart and resting his weight on his forearms, head hanging between them. Liam kisses his way from Harry's nape to tailbone. Harry shudders in anticipation. Then Liam lightly palms Harry's bum and younger boy moans. He traces slowly his ass cheeks and then suddenly digs his fingers in Harry's flesh. Harry hisses in response, rocking slowly into Liam's hands. Liam grabs his ass tighter then and parts his butt cheeks. He admires Harry's hole for few seconds and then bends his head and licks. He licks once along Harry's hole, long and hard, with force and Harry moans really loud. He is a wreck already.

"Oh shit... Liam... fuck," Harry is a mumbling mess.

Liam licks around Harry's hole with small kitten licks, teasing him and then suddenly pushes the tip of his tongue into Harry. Harry makes the noise that sound like a sob and grinds his ass into Liam's mouth. Liam has to rub his cock into bed to not come just from Harry's taste and the sounds he makes. Liam stops Harry grinding by digigng his fingers deeper into his butt cheeks and gripping them further apart. Then he blows at Harry's hole, wet from Liam's salvia. Harry squirms underneath him. Liam traces Harry's rim with his right thumb and slightly pushes just the pad inside. He has to concentrate very hard to not come by the sight of it. He wants to feel Harry's tight heat around his tongue. He pushes just the tip of his tongue into Harry again, slowly working him open. He slips his tongue in and out, in and out, in and out, driving Harry crazy. Liam loves taking Harry apart just with his mouth. Working him slowly, tasting his  unique flavor that is just Harry. It's too much for Liam. When he slides his tongue as far as he can and stops there, he has to sneak his hand to his achingly hard cock and squeeze, if he doesn't want to come right now. Harry clenching around his tongue and mumbling incoherently is driving him insane. He starts to work his index finger alongside his tongue, loving how tight Harry is for him. _Always so tight_ , thinks Liam fondly. After a while Liam adds a second finger and Harry lets out a long moan. Tight and warm pressure around Liam’s fingers makes Liam shiver in anticipation. When Liam replaces his tongue with a third finger Harry makes a choking noise. The noise alone almost makes Liam come. And he has to take a deep breath to calm himself a little. Liam knows that Harry’s close. He can tell by looking at his body and hearing the sounds that leave his boyfriend’s mouth. He speeds up the pace, wanting to see Harry fall apart, just from his fingers alone. He wants to give him some relief before he gives them both what they desire the most. He covers Harry’s lower back in kisses without reducing the pace of his fingers. And Harry’s a mess. The only sounds that reach Liam’s ears are Harry’s heavy breathing and groans and wet noises of his fingers moving in and out of Harry. When he grazes Harry’s prostate his boyfriend almost shouts and arches his back so much that it looks painful for Liam.

“Just… there… Li… OH GOD,” Harry tries to speak but gives up when Liam brushes his prostate with every thrust.

In response Liam licks skin on Harry’s lower back, tasting his sweat. And on the particular hard thrust he leaves his fingers buried deep in Harry’s hole and with his middle finger scratches Harry’s prostate. And Harry comes long and beautiful, cumming between sheets and his stomach. Liam pulls his fingers delicate out of Harry while his second hand squeezes his own cock, preventing him from coming too. His hands go to Harry’s sides and he slides them up and down as he whispers sweet things in Harry’s ear, calming him down from his orgasm. Harry turns his head towards Liam and request a kiss that Liam happily fulfills.

“Liam, that was WOW. Thank you,” Harry says and kisses Liam again.

“Thank you for letting me see you like this,” Liam breaks a kiss to answer. “And this is just the beginning,” he adds with a mischievous smile and Harry can’t breath.

Liam gives Harry a few minutes, just laying next to him on his right side after he pulled out a dirty sheets from under Harry. Harry’s still on his belly and Liam is writing titles of songs into his skin. Slowly Liam’s fingers move down Harry’s back to the crack of his ass. He lets out a moan when he touches Harry's puckered hole and Harry shivers at the sensation. Liam can tell he is ready for more. He reaches for lube that he prepared under the pillow and gives Harry long and messy kiss. And then he’s back between Harry’s legs, smearing lube on his cock. He thrust slowly into Harry and they both moan at the feeling. Liam’s hands go to Harry’s hips, lifting them up. Liam’s hands go to Harry’s hips, lifting them up and Harry sighs at the change of the position. This angle makes Liam’s cock go deeper into him. The feeling of Harry squeezing around him drives Liam crazy. He can’t get enough of Harry. Liam can tell they're close already. But he wants to see Harry's face when they reach their peak. He needs to see everything, every little detail. He has to see the pleasure he brings to Harry. So he stops and slides out of Harry’s hole, what makes Harry groan in protest.

“Shhh, easy babe”, Liam whispers. ”I’m here”. Harry only nods in response. “I want to see you H. Turn around, love”.

Liam helps Harry to turn on his back and the sight takes Liam's breath away. Harry is gorgeous. Wet from sweat, curly hair, blush covering his cheeks and chest. Body glistening from sweat. Glassy eyes full of lust and desire, parted lips. And all of this is only for Liam’s eyes. Liam can’t stand to be apart from Harry's inviting mouth, so he kisses him. When their tongues dance with each other Liam slides his cock into Harry again. The broken moan that Harry makes is lost in Liam’s mouth. The rush is forgotten. They move together slowly. Hips meeting hips with every thrust. Hands above Harry’s head, fingers intertwined tightly. Liam finds Harry’s prostate and Harry squeezes around him with every thrust. Tight and heat around his cock is driving Liam mad. He is so close. Liam frees one of his hands and brings it on Harry’s hard and leaking cock. Harry sighs at the tight hold on his penis. Liam knows what he needs and he is giving it to him. He can see that Harry’s close too.

“Li, I’m gonna…”, Harry starts.

“That’s it, babe. Cum for me, love”, Liam says. And that’s it. Harry comes for the second time that night, with Liam’s name on his lips. And the sights is breathtaking. He squeezes around Liam with every slide in and out, and on the third thrust Liam comes too. Harry’s name leaving his mouth, with a long moan. Gently Liam pulls out of Harry and Harry groan at the feeling. Liam kisses him in response. The kiss is slow, gentle and loving. He wipes them with one of their T-shirts and climbs back on the bed. He maneuvers them under the duvet so that he is on his back and Harry's on top of him. They kiss one more time and they drift to sleep in each other's arms, content and happy.

~~~

They wake up in each other's arms and exchange lazy kisses, happy to have another day just for them. After slow make out in bed they decide to order a breakfast. They sit on the couch only in their sweatpants and feed each other. They exchange smiles and kisses while doing it. After all the food is eaten, Liam returns trolley to staff and Harry goes to the bathroom. Liam turns on the TV because they decided to find a movie to watch. Harry comes back to the room and they sit comfortably on the couch.

Harry is leaning against arm of the sofa, his legs stretched out. Liam is sitting between Harry's legs, leaning against his chest. Harry has his arms around Liam's waist, their fingers entwined, resting on Liam's belly. They find some film and start to watch it. It's nothing interesting to be honest but Harry seems to enjoy it. Liam can't help but wonder to a box with a ring that is in his pocket. He put it there before when Harry was in the bathroom. He can't focus on a movie, feeling restless with every passing second. He can't stay still, fidgeting every now and then. He knows that Harry noticed, because every time he starts to fidget Harry squeezes his fingers or rubs his thumb gently against Liam's palm. He is about to start wiggle again when Harry has enough.

"Okay Liam. Stop. Tell me what's wrong," Harry finally says.

"Nothing's wrong Haz," replies Liam, leaning further into Harry's chest. And Liam decided to just go for it. He starts to talk with a speed of light.

"Liam, babe slow down. I can't understand you," says Harry with a teasing smile. Liam shakes his head in response and chuckles to himself. He turns around to face Harry and starts to talk.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul a..."

"And body, don't forget body Liam," adds Harry. He has the biggest smile on his face, his dimples on display. Liam straightens and clears his throat.

"And body," he says seriously but with twinkles in his eyes. Harry nods his head in approval and bends towards Liam.

"And body," he whispers against Liam's mouth and places quick kiss on his lips.

"Can I continue or are you gonna distract me again?" asks Liam. He pretends to be annoyed.

"Oh, okay. I will let you finish what you want so desperately to tell me," Harry says with a laugh but Liam can feel his boyfriend's curiosity. "But then you are mine," adds Harry. He pecks Liam on the lips a few times again. Then he makes room between them but he puts his hands on Liam's knees ready to listen intently to what Liam has to say. Liam is nervous now when he has Harry’s attention. He takes a deep breath and just decides to go for it.

“I miss my home town, my family. A…”, Liam stops because he sees that Harry wants to say something. “No Harry. No interruptions, remember?” He waits for Harry's nod and continues where he left off. “And I know that my parents and sisters miss me too. But now you are my home H. My home is wherever you are. My home is, where’s your smile and laugh, your green eyes and strong arms. Home for me is, going to sleep with you and falling asleep to your little snores. Home for me is, waking up with you as my human blanket because you always find a way during a night to end up on top of me. My home is, seeing your honest smile, hearing your loud laugh, when you tell jokes that are really only funny to you”, Liam chuckles to himself. “Home for me is, a mischievous light in your eyes that tells me that you came up with another unconventional idea.” Liam stops and stares in Harry’s eyes in quiet. He can tell that Harry has an idea where this is all going because he is on the edge of the tears. So Liam smiles the gentle smile that is reserve only for Harry and continues. “Your smell, your skin, your touch, your kisses, all of you is my home H. You are my home Hazza. So, that being said”, Liam pauses and gets on one knee. Harry doesn’t even try to pretend anymore. Tears falling freely. “Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”, finishes Liam and Harry lets out a choked sob. His hands go to cover his mouth. But he recovers immediately, hands reaching out to Liam.

“Yes! OMG Liam! Of course, it’s yes!”, he shouts and presents his hand to Liam. Liam puts a ring on Harry’s finger and then he has his arms full of his fiancé. “Liam James Payne I love you so much”, Harry whispers into older boy’s ear. “You have no idea”.

Liam pulls away to look in Harry’s eyes. They stay like that for a while. They let their eyes talk. Love, adoration, devotion, boundless happiness. It’s in their eyes.

“I think I have”, says Liam and leans forward, connecting their lips in their first kiss as an engaged couple. It’s slow and tender at first. Their lips moving together lazily. Liam bites on Harry’s bottom lip and Harry groans. Then Liam slides his tongue over the bite to ease the sting and Harry moans long and beautiful. Liam can feel Harry’s knees going weak. He tightens his hold and holds Harry more firmly, bringing him even closer. Harry parts his lips and Liam’s tongue slides effortlessly into his mouth. This kiss is more urgent, more passionate.

The food is forgotten. Sweatpants are lost on their way to bed. There’s a rush, a fever in every move they make. It’s like they can’t get enough of each other. Even after their activities from the night before. It’s like the Liam’s asking Harry to marry him awoke something in them. Something new, something so much more. They are on fire. Every touch, every contact skin on skin leaves sparks in their wake. The flame between them never burned brighter.

And suddenly they stop. Bright, hazy eyes from desire staring at each other. Shaky breaths mingling with each others. Harry’s curls are spread on white sheets.

 _He looks like an angel_ , Liam thinks. Liam is impressed with himself that he can form a sentence in that moment. It's short lived, because Harry’s back arches a little to keep a contact skin to skin with Liam’s abdomen. Liam closes his eyes and moves forward to nuzzle Harry’s jaw. He takes a moment to breathe Harry in.

 _Harry said ‘YES’_  . And Liam never was happier. One word that means a world to Liam. Harry’s ‘Yes’ means that he wants Liam in his life for more years to come. That he sees Liam in his future. That he wants to share everything with him, good and bad, the best and the worst. Harry’s ‘Yes’ means _I choose You, You’re my choice, You’re it for me too._

Liam’s lost in his thoughts when he feels Harry’s hand tracing the path of his ribs. He can feel Harry moving his head and next second he feels Harry’s breath on his ear. And Liam shivers. Harry’s hands move to Liam’s back tightening his grip to draw him even closer.

“I love you Liam”, whispers Harry, into his ear. “With everything I am. I love you”, he continues with shaking voice. And Liam can feel himself tearing up. He moves his head up, just a little to look into Harry’s eyes.

“I love you too H”, replies Liam with a smile already on his lips. After a second he adds, “My fiancé”. And Liam looks how a blissful smile appears on Harry’s face. Still with huge grin on his face Harry pushes slowly his hips into Liam’s. And Liam can’t help a breathless moan from leaving his mouth.

Harry widens his legs then and starts to roll his hips more. And Liam knows what he is telling him. But Liam has something different in mind for them.

“Shh,” he whispers against Harry’s lips. “You’re sore from last night. I don’t want to hurt you.” Liam can see the moment Harry registers his words. Harry’s eyes soften then and Liam feels overwhelmed by the love and care he can see in them.

“OK,” Liam hears Harry whisper. And then they don’t talk at all. Not with words.

Slow, languid kisses and soft, loving touch. Hot skin against hot skin. Their hands move all over, into inner thigh, rounded curve of the ass, sweaty necks. Gentle fingers paving the way. Sweaty bodies connected in the most intimate way when Harry finally pushes all the way in. Slow thrust after thrust, breathless moans and sighs. Names, whispered like a prayer. And that feeling whenever Harry is by Liam’s side. _Home._  With that thought and broken scream and Harry’s name on his lips, Liam comes. And after three deep thrusts Harry comes too, shuddering against Liam’s body. Liam tightens his hold on Harry when he feels delicate kisses on his chest. And after a while he feels Harry smile. With his fiancé in his arms and a warm feeling in his chest from the love he feels for Harry and can feel from Harry, Liam drifts to sleep. He is near falling asleep when he hears Harry whisper, “You are my home too, Liam James Payne.” And with content smile on his lips, he gives himself to dreams about his future with Harry.


End file.
